Memories from the Past
by dreamdancer504
Summary: Draco thinks about his past after a conversation in the Slytherin common room. rest of the summary inside


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter no matter how much i wish i did.

* * *

><p><em>Your past can haunt you... Dont let it<em>

_….{}….Draco's Pov….{}…._

There was a conversation today in the common room, about families, we had been speculating other houses, they all seem like a real family unlike mine where my father beats me, mother is a softy, and I had gotten anything I wanted with the drop of a hat. Most of the Slytherin have families like this. Father was a private person and then when he would come out of the meetings he had, he would be angry and upset so he would take it out on me, I have no clue how many times I have suffered the crucio or the imperio. Father would practice on me and practice on me. One of my earliest memories are from when I was little was one of the worst.

_….{}…..Flash Back from 4 years old….{}…._

I was wondering the mansion with mum; she was always so nice to me. Today we were on one of the walks out on the lawn and forest. I was dressed nice, because all Malfoy's are always dressed nice. So we had been laughing at some jokes while working our way to this little waterfall, pond. It was always pretty at this time of the year, when all the pretty flowers would be coming out of the ground when the weather wasn't horrible, these were the best days, near my Birthday and the water is always a nice cold sensation.

We were kicking the water and splashing, we were both soaked but pleasantly happy. After we finished mum said 'Draco what was your favorite thing about today?' trying to distract me from something. With the innocent four year old voice I announced 'Being wit you mimmy I hads so much fun playin today in the water. But we is both soaked. Isnt there a c-ch-ch-char-'

'Charm?'

'Ya that. To dry us off?'

'Do you want me to dry you off my little dragon?' I felt so proud when she would call me that I was a dragon, and nothing could convince me I wasn't. I was a Malfoy and we are always proud.

'Ya Mummie, can you plese dry me off I is cold.' She smiled at me and said a charm, smiling. The smile that graced her face was soon replaced with a straight face and cold eyes she looked away from me and said 'Hello Lucius, Draco and I were enjoying our day out at the lake, why did you "grace" us with your presence.' I knew at the word grace and how she had said it that she wasn't happy about him intruding on our time. I turned around; saw Father, and coward behind mum. He smiled a cold smile and tried to use a "comforting" voice, 'Come here Draco, come to me and you wont be harmed, come to me and we can forget our _Session_ for today.' So being the little boy I was I went to my father, he took my hand and apparated us somewhere else in the large forest. Where anyone in around 60 kilometers, wouldn't be able to see us or hear us, and where mum wouldn't be able to hear my screaming. Since father was the only one with me and I was scared I whispered 'Father, what do you wish for me.' He glared at me and whispered 'Crucio' and the immediate pain indulged me, I was tired and drained of energy. Trying to stay on my feet was a problem, he forced me to my knees and then put a imperio on me, making me do all these absurd movements, having me jump on tree branches. This was a horrible experience. After a hour of this, he was finished, taking me roughly by the shoulder and apparated me to my room. Pushing me on my bed, called for dobby my favorite house elf to care for me, and left.

_….{}….End of Flash Back….{}…._

As I remembered that I knew why I didn't want to be like my father, he was horrible and tried to kill me whenever he could. I wish I grew up in a family like the Weasley's no matter how much I make fun of him, but that's just another order from my precious Father. I have hated the rules. Nigh being killed several times have made me think this.

* * *

><p>Aww 4 year old Draco was so much fun to write:)<p>

End of Chapter 1. Should I continue…


End file.
